This invention relates to a novel antibiotic now designated as pyrrolomycin E and a process for production of the same. More particularly it relates to a novel antibiotic pyrrolomycin E which is obtained by cultivating an pyrrolomycin E-producing strain belonging to the genus Streptomyces in a nutrient medium and recovering the antibiotic pyrrolomycin E so produced from the culture, and to a process for producing the antibiotic pyrrolomycin E.
It has been found that a pyrrolomycin E-producing strain may produce pyrrolomycin E together with other antibiotics; SF-2080 A, B, C and D respectively named pyrrolomycin A, B, C and D.